


Hybrid

by MyVeryOwnGarbageAcc (circlesarecool)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, More tags later, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut lel, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlesarecool/pseuds/MyVeryOwnGarbageAcc
Summary: CyberLife has created a part that allows the creation of human-android hybrids. Connor really wants Gavin to father his baby.





	1. Chapter 1: The First Chapter

It was a painfully slow day at work. Hank had chosen his career because he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and the satisfaction of justice. Now, he was stuck with an ungodly amount of paperwork. The Lieutenant scanned the perimeter of the office. Everyone was as they normally are, possibly more bored, however. Everyone, including Connor.

Connor was staring across the room, at the wall. His eyes were glazed over, and his LED was flashing. Although Hank had grown to consider the android as alive, it was moments like this that made him seem pretty dead. He seemed to be unaffected by anything.

“Hey! Hello?” Hank poked Connor, who just sat there. “Connor. Connor.” He shaked the android.

Finally, Connor snapped out of it. He blinked, pushing some artificial tears onto his face. His eyes darted around for a moment before he responded.

“Hmm?”

“What was that?” The lieutenant asked. He assumed the question was understood.

“I was reading,” Connor replied in a flat tone.

“Reading what?”

“I do not wish to share that with you at this time, sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me,” and just like that he was back to staring off into space.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Connor blinked. It was 47 minutes and 6 seconds until he could go home. Hank was in a deep sleep, his face on the desk. The android considered his possibilities. He could let him sleep, and wait a while, or wake him up now and ask the burning questions he had. The questions were too important than sleep. He needed to know now. 

“Wake up Hank,” Connor shoved the lieutenant, almost knocking him out of his chair. “I need to ask you something.”

Hank groaned something out. Possibly a ‘what’ or a ‘go to hell’. A few coworkers glanced in his direction. Gavin sneered and kept watching.

“Why did you choose your wife?”

The half-unconscious man rolled his head up to look at his partner.

“My what?” 

“Why did you choose your wife?” the android repeated, making sure to enunciate every syllable slowly.

Hank took in a deep breath and stretched. Although he appeared relaxed, Connor saw his stress level increase. The android sighed. This question was crucial, he felt like he would self destruct if he didn't get an answer right now. How dare his partner withhold information from him.

“Look, Connor, can we talk about this later? Works almost done,” Hank responded after a painfully long silence. 

“I need an answer now,” the android answered in a harshening tone.

“Why? I don't want to talk about it! Especially not here!”

The detective softened his face. He opened his eyes wide, and cocked his head. The most pitiful expression resided on his face. 

Hank groaned, “What is so important that you need to know right now?!”

“I-I would rather not discuss that right now,” he retorted defensively. The android realized his hypocrisy and accepted his defeat.

•-•-•-•-•-•

He waited until it was time to leave. He waited as Hank packed up. He waited through the car ride. He waited as his partner got comfortable in front of the television. The question was indeed important. Although it could not wait, he wanted the answer enough to wait as long as he did. 

“Now?” Connor asked. Although it had been the sixth time he had asked that within the hour, he saw no negatives to such.

“Fine. I ‘picked’ my wife because- because I liked her. She was beautiful, she seemed like a good person. Happy?”

“How did you feel when you picked her?”

“Uhh… I guess, I felt happy being with her, more than other people. Can you stop saying ‘picked’? It's more than that. And- if you're looking for a uh… lady-bot or something, I don't think I'm the best person to ask.”

“What made you think she would be a good mother?” Connor asked.

“I didn't really choose to be with her based on having kids. I just married her because I loved her. Where are all these questions coming from, anyway?”

Connor sighed. He felt uncertain on how Hank would react. “I want to have a baby,” he blurted out.

Hank blinked. Then again. And again. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Cyberlife has been working on a reproductive prototype, that can make human-android hybrids. Since I am one of the more advanced models, I have been contacted with an offer to test it out,” Connor explained.

Hank sighed. “Connor, you've been talking about these things like they are nothing. This- this is a life you're talking about, you have to take care of it, it's a responsibility.”

“I know. I'm ready for that. I see people with children, they appear happy. I envy that.”

“Look, I'm not the one to decide what you're ready for, but I'll tell you this now: I think you should wait.”

The android understood, however he did not understand. The part was supposed to be arriving later. All he needed now was a partner. Like Hank said, it needed to be someone he liked, both physically and personally. There was someone he had in mind, but there would have to be a lot of convincing.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Connor waited outside so that the doorbell would not alert his partner. He felt ashamed to not have his support in the decision. It would be easier to hide it from him until he could no more.

Once the package arrived, he took it inside and entered the bathroom. He spripped down and opened the slightly damaged box (damn postal service). Inside was another box, this time plastic. Connor opened the lid and inspected the contents. There was a replica of the female reproductive system wrapped up in plastic, with some added parts to connect to his body. 

Connor pressed on his LED and disabled his skin. He opened a hatch on his crotch and pushed the part inside, plugging in the attachments. He closed the main hatch and opened a smaller one and put the second, fleshlight like part. Once his skin was back on, the area looked like realistic female genitalia. A message popped up in his view, alerting him of the new attachment. Underneath the message was a bar for how long until his egg cells were finished being generated. 

The part generated the cells based on what model the android was. The cells functioned like the real things, and could be fertilized with human or android sperm cells. All Connor needed now was a father, and he already had one in mind: Gavin Reed.

•-•-•-•-•-•

The next day at work, Connor was dedicated to seducing Gavin. He made sure to walk a little bit closer to his desk than usual. Unfortunately, Reed hadn't even noticed. It wasn't until he forcefully bumped into Gavin that anything happened. 

“Watch where you're going, asshole,” Gavin snarled.

“You're the asshole,” Connor retorted with a big grin.

“What did you fucking call me?!”

“An asshole. You're the one who bumped into me.”

Gavin slammed Connor into the wall. “I would think twice before talking that shit to me again.”

Connor bit his lip as he had read to do in a 25 year old article. Reed furrowed his brows.

Hank rushed over and pulled Gavin off of Connor. He dragged him back to his desk.

“Are you okay bud?”

“I'm fine, thank you for your concern,” Connor half-heartedly answered. Whenever Gavin would bully him, he felt this strange, good feeling. Although Reed’s intentions were to harm him, the android enjoyed it in a sick way. Hank took that feeling away from him.

“Stay away from him, okay?”

Connor nodded and went back to work. When Hank wasn't looking, he glanced at Gavin one more time. 

After about an hour, Gavin got up and went to the bathroom. From what Connor had observed, there would not be anyone else in there. Noticing the opportunity, he got up and headed there too.

“Where are you going?” Hank asked protectively.

“I want to check my appearance.”

Hank rolled his eyes and gestured for him to go.

Gavin was zipping up his pants when the android entered.

“What're you doing here? I didn't know you tin cans could use the bathroom,” Gavin commented.

“I am here to apologize for my behavior earlier. And also to check my appearance.”

“You couldn't have apologized somewhere else? Anywhere else?”

“I prefer privacy.”

“Well, you gonna say sorry?”

“I am sorry for the way I acted towards you, do you forgive me?” Connor said while looking in the mirror.

“Hmmm… no,” Gavin teased.

“Wh-Why not?”

“You could just be saying that. I don't think you really care. You need to show me you're sorry.”

“How would I do that?”

“Lick my hands.”

“Your… hands?” Connor realized Gavin had never washed his hands.

“Yeah. Do that and I'll forgive you.”

The android hesitated. On one hand, it was undignified, but on the other, it was fucking hot as hell. At least to him.

“What, are you afraid of germs?” Gavin chuckled.

Before either could say anything else, Connor grabbed the other detective’s hand and pressed his tongue to it. He dragged along the palm, coating it in artificial saliva. As he got to the fingers, he pulled a digit into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before spitting it out.

“Do you forgive me now?” Connor looked up with big eyes.

“Uh. Uh. Yeah,” Gavin was completely flushed. After that, he ran out of the restroom.

The android leaned against the sink to comprehend what had just happened. He could still taste the hand. He straightened his tie and left to his desk. 

•-•-•-•-•-•

Work had ended, and Connor was in Hank’s guest room, which had become the android’s. He pulled off his uniform and stared at his body. 

The part had been working perfectly. His underwear was now stained from his encounter with Reed. 

Connor curiously rubbed the artificial clitoris gently. He kept rubbing, thinking about Gavin putting his fingers into his mouth. He let out a quiet gasp as he rubbed harder. Pleasure flooded his body as he pleasured himself. As he neared climax, he stopped and changed position.

The android slipped one of his fingers into his vagina. It felt good, but he wanted more. He placed another digit in, and started pumping in and out. After adding one more, he let his other hand continue massaging his clit. 

Connor imagined his fingers were Gavin’s dick sliding in and out of him. He wanted so bad to be impregnated by his coworker. The pleasure was getting so extreme, he could barely hold on. The android shoved his hand in as deep as it could, and rubbed harder. In order to keep Hank from hearing his moans, he bit a pillow. He almost screamed as he rode out his climax, trembling.

Connor quickly cleaned himself back up redressed. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that again, and his next orgasm would be from Gavin.


	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!

“What did you do between your meeting with your wife and your marriage?” Connor inquired to Hank as they watched TV.

Anderson groaned. After she had left him, his ex-wife was not someone he would ever want to discuss. “Well, we got to know each other, y’know? We became friends, then we started dating. We went out for a few years, then I popped the question. Asked her to marry me, I mean. We didn't meet and elope right after, we took time to see if we were meant to be. My point is, whatever the hell you're doing, take it slow. You've got quite a long life, right? Don't spend it with someone you hate.”

Connor nodded. “And, how did you make friends with her?”

“Uh, I did something for her, she returned the favor, and then we started talking regularly, I guess.” 

“Does an apology count as a favor?”

“That's definitely a start, but I'd say go bigger. Maybe help out with something, or just go out of your way for ‘em.”

“Okay. Thank you for your advice. I have no doubts that it will prove useful,” Connor thanked his partner and returned to watching the show in silent. He looked over the data from his conversation. Androids could record information and store it for later use, like taking notes. The most important points he kept were to do favors, and to not rush. The only problem was that Hank said it took years before he married her. Connor wanted a baby as soon as possible.

He pondered on how to befriend Reed. There was always a lot of paperwork required, maybe he could do Gavin’s for him? Maybe he could give him something, like a cake? Maybe not, they're enemies still. Paperwork it is. How would he even bring that up though? Would he just take it from him? Possibly use it to further the apology? There were not many possible explanations in the current context. 

What if Gavin did not let him? What if the favor did not aid in their friendship? What if he came off as “desperate”, or whatever it was called? The questions flooded his mind. An error popped up about the overload. Connor closed the error and focused on other matters.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Connor waited until he could hear Hank’s snores before he got up. To be sure he was asleep, he poked the lieutenant. When nothing happened, he proceeded. 

Gavin was not doing paperwork. He was pushing the pen around on the desk, and scrolling through his phone. When he saw Connor approach, he glanced up. Based on the reflection in his eyes, he appeared to be looking at tweets.

“What do you want?” Gavin asked coldly.

“I was wondering, if you have paperwork you need done, would you want me to do it?” Connor answered, giving his awkward smile.

Reed looked at the paperwork sitting on his desk. “Uh, sure.” He chuckled.

The android took the papers back to his desk. The work was done after 5 minutes, thanks to his abilities. He handed the paper back to Gavin, who flipped through it to make sure everything was there. Every blank space was filled with perfectly neat writing. 

Connor stood at the desk, waiting for a “thank you”. The other detective just sat there in awe. Once he was done looking through, he gave a nod to go away. The android did not leave. 

“That's all I got, sorry,” Gavin stated.

Connor did not budge.

“What do you want now?” Reed complained.

“I would like a thank you,” Connor replied.

“Thank you,” Gavin mumbled. 

The android was shocked to hear those words come out of Reed’s mouth. This was such a rare event, like Halley’s Comet. The detective was never polite. Connor walked back to his desk with a beam. Maybe they were becoming friends. 

•-•-•-•-•-•

Connor was somehow more restless than usual in the morning. He squirmed with his coin through half of the car ride to work. Of course, around the half-way point, at a red light, Hank snatched the quarter out of his hands and put it in the pocket opposite of the android. The mere thought of Gavin made Connor feel like he had just been charged. There was no possible way he could sit still.

About an hour later, Reed called from across the room. “Hey robobitch, come here!”

Anderson shook his head. “You don't need to go.”

“I should,” Connor disagreed, and left.

“I have some more paperwork. Here. Do it,” Gavin commanded, then added quietly, “please.”

The android accepted and rushed back to complete the work.

“What- Is that his paperwork?” Hank asked in disbelief.

Connor nodded.

“C’mon, he could do that himself, you don't have to do everything you're told to do,” the lieutenant criticized.

“I want to, though. It's no trouble for me to do it.”

“Whatever you say,” Hank sighed.

Connor returned the paperwork to Gavin as he did the day before. Reed grabbed his coworker’s hand, causing the android to seize up.

“Go into the bathroom in 10 minutes, wait for me,” Gavin commanded. 

Connor nodded and went back to his desk. He didn't get thanked this time. 

•-•-•-•-•-•

Exactly 10 minutes later, the android left to the restroom. He wasn't sure when Gavin would join him, or what he was supposed to do until then. He decided to check himself out. 

Connor made sure his hair was parted perfectly, with that little bit hanging down too. He checked for any tiny things like grime on his suit. When he was sure his appearance was immaculate, he hopped up onto the counter. 

After waiting a few minutes, Gavin finally showed up. He made sure the door was closed before approaching Connor.

“You'll really do anything I say, won't you?” he asked.

“Anything, for a thank you,” Connor explained.

“Well, thank you for the paperwork. Now, when you say anything, would you… Let me do anything to you?”

The android nodded, getting excited. Gavin pulled Connor to the edge of the counter, so that his legs wrapped around Reed’s torso. He reached up and twirled a clump of synthetic hair around his finger.

“They really gotta make you look perfect, huh?” Reed grazed his hands down Connor’s face, pulling down on his lower lip when he got to it. Before he could get an answer, the human yanked down his coworker’s head and kissed him.

“Kiss me back,” he commanded.

Connor initiated the next kiss, although it was sloppy due to his lack of experience. Gavin guided him through it, and took the lead. He licked the other’s lips until he opened his mouth. Reed dragged his tongue along the inside of his coworkers mouth, making him tremble. Connor cautiously moved his tongue to clash with Gavin’s. 

Connor kept going, but Gavin pushed him away.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked dejectedly.

“No, I need to breathe.”

Once he caught his breath, Reed returned to Connor’s mouth, planting a small kiss. He started moving down, kissing his jaw, then his neck. When he reached the collar of the shirt, he stopped to unbutton it. The android nervously checked the door while Gavin admired his pectorals. He lapped at the sternum, then started kissing his chest. When he got to his nipples, Connor’s face was scrunched up.

“Hey, relax,” Gavin slowly said.

Just as he finished his statement, he put his mouth over the nipple. Connor bit his lip to keep from shouting. It felt good, but also alien. Reed ran his tongue over the tip, then swirled around it. He sucked and licked until the android’s chest was dripping with saliva. Gavin moved to the neglected nipple, while pinching the wet one. Connor squirmed and wiggled his pelvis, grinding onto the counter corner. His underwear was probably soaked.

When Gavin was finished with the nipples, he pulled Connor off of the counter. He pulled Connor’s face in for one last kiss. “Thank you.” Then he left.

The android spent a few minutes cleaning himself up before going back out. 

“Hey, Connor, you okay? You've been in there for a while and- you're looking a little bit- blue?” Hank asked.

“I'm- I'm- Just-” Connor tried.

“Was it Gavin? What did he do?!”

“No- I- encountered an error. I needed to reboot.”

“Ok, but if that asshole gives you more trouble, you tell me, alright?”

“Yes, thank you for your concern.”

A message popped up in Connor’s view. He opened it and read it.

*Egg generation complete. Fertility percent is at: 100%. Please visit setting to change that if necessary.*

He could have a baby now.


	3. Another Encounter

It was another boring and uneventful day at work. Connor was spaced out, mapping out the different ways he could get Gavin to impregnate him, and their possible outcomes. Gavin was busy staring at Connor, fantasizing about their previous encounters, and the next. Eventually, Connor looked up, and the two made eye contact. The android gave Gavin a sweet smile.

Gavin got up, and went into the break room. Like a pet, Connor followed after a minute. As soon as he saw the android, Gavin pulled him closer. He pulled his knee up to Connor’s crotch.

“You got anything down there?” the human asked quietly. 

Connor gasped and nodded. 

“Stay late after work. Wait for me,” Gavin whispered, then walked away.

•-•-•-•-•-•

“I need to settle some things here, Hank. Please don't wait for me, I don't know how long it will take,” Connor explained.

“Okay, you be careful.”

Once everyone else was gone, Connor met up with Gavin. 

“C’mon, toaster, let's go to my house,” Gavin pulled the sleeve of the CyberLife jacket.

Reed’s house was not that exceptional, however Connor enjoyed analyzing everything he could see, learning everything that he could. 

The bed had a pile of dirty clothes that was partly drooping onto the floor. Gavin pushed the clothes off, and peeled the blankets back. He violently pulled the android down.

“If you breathe a word about this I will rip you apart into pieces,” Gavin threatened- seductively?

Connor nodded anxiously. Gavin unzipped his fly and freed his flaccid cock. He ran the tip along the android’s lips, prompting him to open his mouth. He cautiously let his tongue out, and teased the very end. The android worked his way to the base, lapping at the length desperately. When he reached the balls, he took one in his mouth. 

Connor sucked on the skin, although it was a bit too hard. Gavin pulled the synthetic hairs, bringing his face up.

“Go easy,” Gavin said, wiping the saliva dripping down Connor’s chin with his finger.

As soon as Reed let go, the android dropped down, deepthroating the dick. He moved his head up and down, just as he had seen in the thousands of pornos he had watched. He went down until the pubes reached his cheeks. 

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum, get off,” Gavin exclaimed. Connor did as he was told. 

The human took a moment to catch his breath before pulling the android up and undressing him. He wasn't satisfied to have just his shirt off, so he ripped the pants off, as well. As soon as the boxers were on the floor, however, Gavin got a shocked face. He bent down to look at it from a different angle. 

“I prefer this model,” Connor explained almost too fast for Reed to understand. 

Still silent, Gavin inserted a finger inside. The android yelped. 

“What?! Isn't this what you ‘want’?” Gavin complained. 

“I'm just… not used to having someone else's fingers in me,” the android leaned in lustily.

“Wait… you…?” 

Connor nodded. “Please keep going.”

Gavin pushed his finger deeper, inspecting the interior. Despite having no lungs, the android was panting, mostly to enhance the experience for the human.

Gavin pulled the finger out and pushed Connor onto the bed. Reed gestured for him to roll onto his back, and got in front of the android.

Without hesitation, Gavin grabbed his dick and inserted it. Connor screeched and went into his settings, disabling pain. 

“Fuck, you're better than anyone else,” Gavin cursed.

The human continued thrusting into the android, swearing. The latter, meanwhile was moaning so loud the neighbors might here. Just as it was getting good, a call came on in Connor’s HUD, it was from Hank. He did not want to be rude and immediately decline it, but if he didn't— shit, he accidentally accepted the call!

“Hey Hank, uh hi I'm busy right now-” Connor tried.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gavin yelled.

“Who is that?” Hank asked suspiciously. 

“It's Markus, hold on for a second please,” Connor muted his microphone. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Gavin screamed.

“Hank called me, I accidentally answered.”

“I don't want that fuckin old man hear this and ruin my reputation, if he finds out I'll kill you!”

Connor nodded. Although he liked being teased, even if it was rough, being threatened like this just hurt. He unmuted the microphone.

“I'm sorry Hank, I'm busy right now, I'll be home soon,” Connor hung up on Hank. “I should go now,” he added to Gavin.

“No. You're not going until I cum,” Gavin pulled the androids hips closer. He continued to thrust harder, but Connor was a lot less vocal. He struggled slightly, not sure what he should do. The human let out some curses before dropping down onto the android. He let out one last thrust, then kissed him. Connor could feel the semen drain into him.

“Thank you,” said Gavin, and everything felt like it was alright. 

“You did not allow me to reach climax, detective,” the android pointed out.

“You've admitted to wanking, do it on your own time.”

“I'm sure that you could have satisfied yourself just fine without me,” Connor chided.

“Fine,” Gavin dropped down to face the android’s genitalia. There was still semen dripping out. 

The human pulled the lips apart, and licked up from the pussy to the clit. He licked around the edges of the organ, then centered in on the tip. He sucked slightly, with enough suction to cause pain. Instead, the recipient just yelled in pleasure.

Reed took an outer lip in his teeth, gently teasing him. Connor seemed frustrated and pushed him closer to where he wanted him. 

The detective worked his tongue down to the android’s hole, then pushed in. He was a little bit disgusted that he was licking his own jizz, but he continued anyway. He pushed in as far as he could go, then attempted to piston his tongue in and out. This was actually pretty tiring, so he stopped. 

Reed returned his tongue to the clit. He could tell Connor was very close, as he was squirming and screaming. He licked up and down a few more times, and the android started spasming, and he got even louder. 

When he got down from his orgasm, Connor smiled awkwardly at Gavin, then proceeded to get dressed.

Just as Connor was standing at the front door, Gavin approaches him, half dressed. 

“Let's do this again sometime, tin-can,” Reed suggested, slightly less hateful sounding.

Connor nodded one last time before stepping outside.

•-•-•-•-•-•

“Con, we need to talk,” Hank stated firmly when the android returned.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brushed you off, I—”

“I'm not stupid. That wasn't Markus. Why are you lying to me? You know you can tell me anything, right?” the lieutenant’s voice softened.

“I do not see how this information would benefit you,” Connor countered.

“Look, I know you don't always see it but you're a person too. Your feelings matter to me, and I won't let you bottle it up. Please, just tell me.”

“I would prefer to talk about this in the morning.” Connor replied negatively. 

“Ok. Do you want to, uh, watch something on TV?” Hank asked.

“I'd like that,” the android's lips curled into a gentle smile.

The two binged some random shows until the very early hours. Hank was deep asleep, leaving only Connor watching. He had spent the past hours mulling over his interactions with Gavin so far. 

The semen was likely on its way to fertilize the egg, but no conception notification had popped up yet. The model was specifically designed to have defenses that could be enabled and disabled. Without any secretions, and with a long lifespan of the egg, the chances of conception were much higher than that of two humans. 

After a couple more hours of watching mindless TV shows, Connor felt a teeny tiny zap of electricity. About 489 milliseconds later, a message popped up.

‘Successful conception.’


	4. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea anyone would actually like this, but I'm really glad you guys really do. Thank you for your comments!

Hank woke up a sizzling sound. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard that beautiful sound. The unmistakable aroma of bacon seeped into the room. Along with that, the sound of some strange commercial filled the house. Connor must have left the TV on all night. 

The lieutenant sat up and stretched. Every joint in his body ached, like he was covered in weights. He thought about the trivial things he noticed, then moved on to more important matters. The android never allowed any foods that weren't “healthy”. Maybe he had given up on that? 

“Good morning, Hank,” Connor greeted over-cheerfully. 

Hank grunted in response. He got up and shuffled to the kitchen, and the other followed. The table was set with one makeshift placemat (it was just a stained hand towel) and a plate with only a single burnt strip of bacon, and a carrot. To the side of the plate was a glass of orange juice. 

“What's all this for?” Hank asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Connor's LED was flashing yellow. “I-I… I know you like bacon,” he answered awkwardly.

“So? What's the occasion?” Anderson was skeptical.

“I just want to do something nice,” the brunet responded defensively. 

“You want something, don't you?” 

“What? No, I–” Connor was shocked at the accusation.

“Come on, if you're going to lie, you need to try a little harder than that,” Hank chuckled.

The android sighed, defeated. “I need to tell you something, please don't get mad.”

“Go on.”

“You've become like a father to me. I know Kamski is really my creator, but he sees me like an object, not a person. But you care for me, and I care for you. I love you, Hank,” Connor recited.

“Well uh, thank you. Yeah I guess when you're not being a prick, you're like a son to me too,” Hank replied, half touched, half suspicious.

“I'm glad you feel that way, because- You're going to be a grandfather,” the android announced.

The lieutenant thought for a moment, before taking his head in his hands. “Oh, Connor, what did you do?!” 

“I said don't get mad!” the brunet shouted.

“I never agreed not to! What did you do?!” the human argued.

“Just listen! I want to have a baby!”

“I'm sorry, but that's a big commitment! I don't think you're ready for that!”

“You don't get to decide that for me,” Connor snapped. “I wanted you to be happy, like I am. I'm going to get to have someone that I can give the same things that you have given me, I'll get to watch them grow up. I want that.”

“I'm sorry, I know that's not my choice, I just don't want you to make any mistakes. But, if it makes you happy, I can support you the best I can. Please, just don't do anything you're going to regret,” Hank responded softly.

“Thank you. I appreciate your support,” Connor smiled, and clutched his currently flat stomach.

“Wait– why… Why are you doing that?”

“I'm pregnant.”

The lieutenant just stared at the table. Eh, why even question anything anymore.

“Okayyyy, well. Thank you for the breakfast, but I hope you don't mind, there's no way in hell I’m eating this. Also, who's the father? I mean, not you, the- uh… other father? Mother? Thing?”

“I'm… Not ready to tell you that,” Connor answered.

“Well. Let's head to work now, I'll pick up some donuts on the way.”

“Hank, those are terrible for your health!” the android criticized.

“Well, I deserve it, for having to put up with you all the time,” Anderson teased.

•-•-•-•-•-•

For the first time in so long, there was a case. Everyone was relieved to be free from the treacherous paperwork.

There victim was an android, an MP-800 model. The body was chopped up and spread throughout the crime scene. All of the vital parts had been torn from the android, and were likely taken by the perpetrator. 

Connor bent down and collected a sample of thirium. As he was about to analyze it, Hank stopped him.

“Hey, I told you not to do that! What if it hurts the–” 

“This is my normal function, lieutenant. It will not harm me or anyone else,” Connor interrupted. He continued to put the sample into his mouth. It belonged to the victim. There was oddly a splatter on one of the victim’s’ hands, appearing to have come from a bizarre angle. He collected the sample and analyzed it. It was from a VB-800 model.

“This thirium matches the model VB-800, serial number 945286550-46, possibly the perpetrator,” Connor concluded.

He could see a trail of faded blue blood, leading into a nearby road, to where it ended. One final analysis showed that it was a mixture of the victim’s and the suspect’s. Gavin must have noticed him lick the blood off his fingers, as he made a remark somewhere among the lines of “you're disgusting”. 

“From my reconstruction, the VB-800 attacked the MP-800. The victim fought back, but ultimately lost. The VB-800 took out the vital parts, then entered an escape vehicle,” Connor explained.

“So, the android's gone. We'll have to file a warrant, then,” Hank added.

When there was nothing left to be done, Hank got back into his car to get back to the office. Before Connor could enter, Gavin called him over.

“Hey toaster! Over here!”

The android walked over to Reed, to the lieutenant’s dismay. The brunet told the human that he would be back in a moment.

“Come back to my house later,” Gavin commanded.

“Could we… Do something else first?” Connor suggested. 

“What?” the human laughed.

“Like a date?” the android hopefully requested. His eyes were wide and his LED nervously cycled yellow.

Gavin burst into laughter. Connor could feel his figurative heart shatter. 

“You're a machine. Why would I want to do that?” Gavin’s words felt like bullets. Back before the revolution, he could take real bullets. He would die, but he could get a new body with his old memories. Back then, he didn't see himself as a person. Even though now he didn't feel like just a machine, hearing it from the father of his child stung.

“Is that all you think of me? I thought y–”

“No matter what you do, you'll never be alive. I don't give a shit about your stupid ‘revolution’, you're just a machine and that's all you'll ever be,” Gavin pushed Connor out of his way and left.

Crushed, the android got into Hank's car. 

“What did that shithead do?!” the lieutenant asked protectively.

“Just the usual,” Connor replied quietly.

“You know you can't listen to a word that asshole says, right?”

The brunet simply nodded. He didn't doubt that he was alive, or that he had feelings. He was just… heartbroken that he might not get any support from Gavin. 

•-•-•-•-•-•

When they got home, Connor immediately went to his room. Even though the baby was only a day old, he was absolutely excited to scan it. It was too small to see, but he could receive reports on the genetics. The genetics were only really random on Gavin’s side. Connor's reproductive component determined the genetics in an attempt to make the offspring easily recognizable as having inherited features from the parents, as well as having the parents genetics balanced in the appearance. 

Already, he could see the scanned chromosomes mapped out. He could see both the genotypes and their corresponding phenotypes. If he wanted to, he could even see the predictions of the child in the future.

The hybrid would essentially be a cyborg. The organic and mechanical parts could never perfectly merge, but they could coexist and function as one being.

Connor needed to tell Gavin about the baby as soon as he could. There was no telling how he would react and what he would do. It was a miracle that the human shared his feelings somewhat at least, but he just saw the android as a fuck, and had no respect or empathy towards him.

No, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He had an objective to change Gavin's image of him, and he was going to stick with it. If he was rejected for the date, what else could he do?

He should at least go for a visit. Maybe he could stay the night. The android craved the human’s touch. He changed out of his uniform and into some casual clothes Hank had bought him. 

“I'm going out, I'll be back in the morning,” Connor announced to Hank.

“Alright, be careful,” Hank responded. He wasn't positive where the android was going, but he guessed it was the other parent of the kid.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Connor pressed the doorbell and impatiently waited for the door to open. After a minute of hearing shuffling around and cursing, Gavin opened the door. The android wasn't sure, but he almost thought he saw the other’s face light up slightly.

“Didn't think you'd show up,” Gavin commented before letting him in. When Connor stayed silent, he added, “No uniform?”

“I can wear other clothes,” he explained.

“Whatever it is, I want it on the floor,” Reed said gruffly. 

The two went into the bedroom. After Connor sat down on the bed, Gavin told him to wait and went into the bathroom. The android had an idea. It was probably stupid, but he decided to go through with it anyway.

He recalled seeing the human’s leather jacket on the coat hanger in the foyer. He quickly made his way there and took it back into the bedroom. He set it aside and started undressing. Once he was naked, he put on the jacket. 

Gavin was shocked when he returned to his bedroom. The android was wearing nothing but the jacket that was definitely not his. He had his legs together, hiding everything the human wanted to see. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Reed asked.

“Waiting for you,” the android replied.

“But–”

“This is mine now,” Connor interrupted, beaming.

“That's mine, you dipshit. Stay right there,” Gavin stated before running off. 

A few moments later, he returned with his handcuffs. “I'm going to have to arrest you for theft,” he chuckled.

“You'll have to catch me first,” Connor teased. He got up and dodged the human’s attempt to grab him. He could have easily evaded them all, but that wouldn't be very fun, so he let Gavin win.

“I've got you now! You're under arrest!” Gavin exclaimed. He took the android's hands and put them in the manacles. Both of them were still laughing. Connor had never seen this side of the other brunet, and although shoveled, he absolutely adored it.

The two stopped giggling to kiss. Gavin let Connor take assertion, as he deepened the kiss. He pushed his synthetic tongue into the other’s mouth, running it over the tops of his teeth. They weren't perfect like the android’s, but that was what Connor liked about them. 

Gavin broke the kiss for air. “Don't forget who’s in charge, here,” he regained control. “On your knees.”

Connor did as he was told to, although it was slightly awkward with the handcuffs. He heard Gavin spit on his hand.

“I'm self lubricated, you don't need to do that,” the android informed.

Reed quickly pushed into Connor. He was glad to be back inside his sweet warmth. He wasn't sure, but it felt like it was even better in this position. He began thrusting his hard length in. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room and turned them both on even more.

Connor was happy to have Gavin's cum fill him up again. This time, they both had finished around the same time. 

“Don't forget to unlock me,” Connor reminded.

“Maybe I should let you stay like this, so everyone can see that you're mine,” Gavin's voiced deepened on the last word. 

The android responded with just a hum. Once the handcuffs were off, he pulled off the jacket and threw it onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

“Next time, you're going to wear the handcuffs,” Connor giggled.

Gavin gave him one more kiss, then closed his eyes. The android did the same, and curled up close to the other. He hoped that the human would stay high on his orgasm long enough to fall asleep, so he could stay the night. 

To the android's surprise, Reed pulled him closer. Eventually, he fell asleep, and Connor went into his power conservation mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh fucking boy


End file.
